


What is there to a relationship?

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has something to tell Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is there to a relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely Cal.

What is there to a relationship?

 

Matt sat on his bedroom floor trying to clear his mind. Instead it chose to think about Wade. Matt groaned and tried again. But once again, it chose differently for him. This time Matt let it wander to Wade. 

He was a unique individual. It took a while but eventually he grew on Matt. Matt recalled the day he realized he was romantically into Wade. Deadpool, whose morals were questionable yet always around when Daredevil needed him. Wade Wilson who was loud and talkative and made inappropriate jokes and lewd comments. Yet always listened to Matt as if every word he said was important. 

Then Wade disappeared like he did from time to time, but this time was different for Matt. He was missing the Merc. He decided that when Wade did come back, because he always came back, he would ask the man out.

Matt brought himself back to the present and hit the time button on his clock. 8:30am. Wade would be here at 6pm for dinner. Matt planned on telling Wade his big secret but wasn't sure how Wade would react. 

Meditation wasn't happening. He couldn't calm himself down enough. So he would go for the opposite. Matt made his way out of the apartment and down the street to his dad's old boxing studio. Taking his frustration out on a punching bag would definitely help.

The first punch, Matt was reminded it was his idea to take the relationship slow. He didn't tell Wade why, but Wade agreed. The next punch he recalled having to stop Wade. It felt like kicking a puppy. Matt knew even though Wade acted like it was nothing, Wade was hurt every time.

By the time Matt stopped, his body was worn out, but his mind was still reeling.

***

Matt concentrated carefully on his surroundings. Wade was do any time now. Matt had everything ready. He wanted it as perfect as could be in case this was their last date. 

Matt heard Wade's distinctive foot steps up the stairs. His heartbeat picked up a bit, but Matt calmed himself down and began settings the table. By the time Wade walked through the door, everything was ready.

“Matty, babe!” Wade hugged Matt from behind and kissed his temple. “It's perfect as always.”

Matt relaxed into Wade's hold. “We should eat before it gets cold.”

“Maybe. But I just want to hold you like this. It's nice.”

Matt heard Wade's heart pick up a bit. “We can do this more after we eat.”

“Okay.” Matt heard a little bit of pain in Wade's voice, but he let go of Matt and sat down.

Matt listened to Wade chatter about his last job as they ate. He would miss this. He loved when Wade would go on random tangents in the middle of his stories. 

“Matt,” Wade broke his story. He didn't try to hide the sorrow in his voice. “You aren't the only one that can read people. You can tell me what's on your mind.”

“Wade it's not what you're thinking.” Matt took a deep breath. He was hoping to have this conversation later in the evening. “There's something we need to talk about.”

“It's okay. I'm surprised you stuck with me for this long.”

“What? Wade. No!” Matt scooted closer and grabbed Wade's hand. “I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. I want this to work. It's just… I'm asexual. I…”

Wade interrupted Matt, “Oh! OH! That explains so much!” Wade kissed Matt's forehead. “I love you too. Just tell me your boundaries.”

Matt laughed and hugged Wade. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Do you think so little of me?”

Matt squeeze Wade harder. “No, it's just you're so into sex and I'm not. At all.”

“There is more to a relationship then sex.” Wade pulled out of Matt's embrace. “We'll make it work.”


End file.
